


Soft

by ThatMasterOnline



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29452914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMasterOnline/pseuds/ThatMasterOnline
Summary: Mostly a short writing exercise for me. I committed myself to making the softest fic I could. Zagreus enjoys a quiet moment with his adopted parents in Elysium.
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 56





	Soft

The grass was soft, and it caressed Zagreus's body in the best possible way. It tickled his skin, the same way Patroclus's fingers caressed his shoulder, currently free of the skull accessory. His head was resting on Patroclus's lap, and that was where Achilles's hand was, gently carding through his hair and scratching his scalp. Zagreus moaned.

"Comfortable, stranger?" Patroclus asked, and Zagreus gave another sleepy groan in reply.

"I'll take that as a yes." Patroclus's fingers on his shoulder felt delicious but he wanted more, so he pressed his shoulder up into the hand. Patroclus let out a breath through his nose but got the hint and rubbed his shoulder and back with the flat of his hand. Zagreus sighed and sank even deeper into Patroclus's lap and the comfortable grass.

"Needy thing," Patroclus teased, "Like a cat, always begging for more pets." Zagreus hummed, and a smile curled on his lips.

"You always have pets for the best boy, don't you?" he said, and Patroclus chuckled. Zagreus shifted and rolled onto the other side, and Patroclus rubbed the newly-offered shoulder the same as before. Zagreus sighed, and let himself relax again. The grass caressed his body, Achilles scratched his scalp, Patroclus rubbed his shoulders and back...Zagreus truly was in paradise. His breathing began to slow, sensation all blended into one, and before long Zagreus had drifted off into dreams.

Achilles and Patroclus noticed his growing stillness, but neither moved or stopped their touching for fear of disturbing the peaceful bubble they had created.

"...Thank you, Pat," Achilles murmured, "He's always so restless...it's impossible to get him to sleep, even when he needs it." Achilles moved his gaze to Zagreus's sleeping face, and the dark circles that had been under his eyes for a long time now. He hoped they would fade after this. Patroclus quietly hummed his agreement.

"Go go go, this one, not that Lord Hermes is any help in that regard. At any rate, I'm glad I could put my 'special power' to good use."

"Do you think Zagreus would sleep like this if it were my lap he were resting on? You have a gift, Pat, whether you acknowledge it or not."

"You sound like you want to use my gift yourself."

"You know, I just might." Patroclus sighed and patted his other leg.

"Alright, get down here then, you big sap." Achilles laughed quietly and shifted so his head was laying on Patroclus's unoccupied right leg. Patroclus's hand came to rest in his hair, scratching his scalp just as he had been doing to Zagreus.

"Your hair mingles together like this," Patroclus noted, "...it's quite an attractive sight." Achilles hummed, and Patroclus raised an eyebrow. Barely in his lap for two seconds and already Achilles had gone from fully awake to half-asleep and slipping farther into sleep with each passing second.

"...Perhaps I do have a gift."


End file.
